Avec Elle
by LexSleuther
Summary: "Je la sens dans tes absences Mais je reste avec toi" Adrinette/Ladynoir/whatever you people call it. Inspired by Marie Mai's 'Avec Elle'


**_Avec Elle_**

 _Je la sens dans tes absences_

 _Mais je reste avec toi_

Marinette sighed once again as she waited outside the café in the pouring rain, umbrella poised but shoulders sagged.

He didn't show up…again.

She wondered if dating an always-busy model was the best idea sometimes, they never had any time together.

A loud scream pulled her out of her thoughts and she was sighing again, opening her purse and speaking to her kwami inside.

"Let's transform, Tikki, Adrien didn't show up anyway."

 _Toujours comme une présence_

 _Mais je reste avec toi_

The days she does get to see her boyfriend of one month, he's always far away, in another place.

" _With another person_?" her mind would ask, but she pushed it and it's inevitable flood of feelings back. But it always resurfaced anyway.

 _C'est elle que je vois dans tes yeux_

 _C'est moi qui ai mal entre nous deux_

And yet whenever she heard his longing sigh, she felt it was always a longing for someone else, someone as unattainable for him as he was for her, even though she already had him.

 _Elle se donne elle m'arrache_

 _Toujours à tes bras_

 _Prend moi , jure moi_

 _Que tu reviendras, et ça me suffira_

 _Je me donne mais tu voudrais tout avoir_

 _Tu me brûles les ailes_

 _À chaque fois que tu pars_

 _Avec elle_

Marinette longed to ask him about it, she desperately wanted to know if it was her that was the problem, was there something else bugging him, or…dare she think it, was there _someone_ else?

 _Je sais que tu l'aime encore_

 _Mais c'est plus fort que moi_

She decided later on she doesn't want to think, or care, about it. She loves Adrien and he loves her too.

Nothing stops the jealously from flowing through her, though. Does this other person know how lucky they are?

 _Toujours plus de bien que de tort_

 _Quand je suis avec toi_

If there is someone she's holding him back from, why isn't he going after _that_ person? Why is he still with her? She wonders if he's with her out of pity. Should she be the one calling it off? Marinette doesn't think she could. She still loves him, every moment with him is like a dream, even if he isn't dreaming with her.

It's a bittersweet love.

And she can't keep hurting both of them like this.

Que le temps la prenne et qu'il revienne

It's been a while since Chat has acted his usual flirty self, she realises. Ladybug has been too wrapped up in her own love life to notice how far away he also seems.

They spend their patrol evening comforting each other.

 _Te porter encore à moi_

The big reveal happens not too long afterwards, and both parties are shocked, to say the least. Adrien's catlike grin and burst of laughter seem so out of place in the otherwise quiet and confused atmosphere.

 _Que le temps la prenne et qu'il m'ennène avec toi_

"How many times are you going to make me fall for you, my Lady?"

 _Elle se donne elle m'arrache_

 _Toujours à tes bras_

 _Prend moi , jure moi_

 _Que tu reviendras, et ça me suffira_

 _Je me donne mais tu voudrais tout avoir_

 _Tu me brûles les ailes_

 _À chaque fois que tu pars_

Avec elle…

Avec elle…..

Avec elle...

Avec elle...

 ** _A/N: Yeah yeah, I wrote a song fic. Sue me._**

 ** _Miraculous Ladybug has broken my all time record and captured my shipper heart before I even started watching the show. Blame whoever flooded my Tumblr feed with Ladynoir._**

 ** _I looooooove Marie Mai, and this song is sung so powerfully, I love it. My french isn't the best so part of the fic is probably really irrelevant to the lyrics. I also ended the fic a little happier because I just really wanted to use that line that Chat/Adrien says at the end. It was originally going to be angst but meh._**

 ** _Literally this is just a warmup drabble born of feels and the thought that maybe I should let you guys know I'm not dead, I just started high school, which isn't that far off. Though I won't be posting much if you can't already tell._**

 ** _Stay Cool and always eat your veggies_**

 ** _~Lexi_**


End file.
